Rescue me
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Lembrou-se que o mesmo lhe dissera que a protegeria... Então, porque não a protegia destas lembranças atormentadoras? -Presente para Aira Akashiya s2


Bem, primeiramente... Está é uma songfic :D e a mesma foi dada de presente para a minha querida xara *-* E antes de começarem a ler esta songfic, aconselho a lê-la ouvindo com a musica :D a musica é _Rescue me_ de _Tokio Hotel_ (: Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... A inspiração da song veio de um _spoiler_ de vampire Knight guilty *-* quem ainda lembra o que acontece em vk vai saber o que acontece na songfic (: porque na minha opinião, eu achei que ficou confusa, mesmo a xara dizendo que não .-. Bem, espero que ela seja do agrado de vocês minna-san :3 Boa leitura...

OoOoOo

Seus orbes perplexos denunciavam o medo que sentia no momento. Piscou inumeras vezes na intenção de afastar o que via... Via o escuro e denso liquido vermelho que alojava-se entre a madeira que servia como parede do quarto escorrer por ela lentamente... Mas o que diabos estaria acontecendo? Minutos atrás não havia se quer uma gota de sangue presente naquele local, então... Qual seria o motivo para os seus orbes captarem a maneira como o liquido escuro escorria pelas paredes dos aposentos? Não entendia... O que diabos acontecia...

_Isto costumava ser o nosso segredo.__  
__Agora escondo-me aqui sozinho.__  
__Não consigo evitar ler os nossos nomes _

_na parede e apagá-los da pedra.__  
__Confiei em ti em todos os sentidos__  
__mas não o suficiente para te fazer ficar.__  
__Vire-se. Perdi o meu chão._

Permaneceu sentada sobre o chão gelado, mas o mesmo a fazia sentir nojo... O lugar que se encontrava a fazia sentir nojo... Aquele sangue deixava-a tonta. Levou suas mãos em direção a sua cabeça, segurou-a entre suas mãos e clamou para que aquelas lembranças estranhas parassem de lhe atormentar. Não conhecia nenhuma das lembranças que estava tendo, mas de alguma maneira as mesmas lhe eram familiares... Como se realmente tivesse vivido tais acontecimentos sanguinários na sua esquecida infância. Um rosto familiar lhe veio a mente durante esses abomináveis pensamentos... _Kaname_... Era o rosto familiar que encontrava-se presente nessas lembranças das quais não gostaria de lembrar...

- _Kaname... _- Murmurou roucamente. Lembrou-se que o mesmo lhe dissera que a protegeria... Então, porque não a protegia destas lembranças atormentadoras? Ainda podia ver o sangue escorrer pela parede de madeira. Fechou os olhos fortemente... - _Onegai... Onegai...* _- murmurou. (Por favor... Por favor...*)

_Vem e salva-me.__  
__não vê que estou queimando?__  
__Vem e salva-me.__  
__Só você pode me libertar.__  
__Vem e salva-me .__  
__Salva-me._

Não se conteve, deixou que as teimosas lágrimas percorressem seu belo rosto. Chorou baixo, tentando inutilmente ignorar o sangue o qual via ao seu redor... Deixou-se levar pelo seu medo, mas surpreendeu-se quando sentiu uma rajada de vento frio atingir os cabelos fazendo-os se movimentarem. Segurou o choro por alguns instantes, levantou a cabeça e olhou em direção a janela... A única a qual produziria tal vento e surpreendeu-se ao ver quem estava diante dela... Aquele que jurara a proteger de _tudo_...

Deixou que mais grossas lágrimas saissem de seus orbes embaçados, levantara-se num pulo e correra em direção de seu senpai abrançando-o logo em seguida. E novamente deixou-se chorar nos braços daquele pelo qual nutria grande sentimentos. Sentiu-se ser envolvida por aqueles braços acolhedores e então... Fora inevitável o escorrer de suas lágrimas...

_Você mentia quando sonhávamos.__  
__O nosso choro era falso.__  
__Eu desejo que você pudesse negar.__  
__Escutando hoje o meu SOS na rádio.__  
__A única oportunidade de te dizer__  
__o que sinto. Não pode ouvir?_

Fora envolta por aqueles braços que tanto amava... E antes que pudesse deixar que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, sentiu algo envolver ao redor de seu rosto, e sabia perfeitamente que Kaname que estava envolvendo-a de alguma maneira... Aquilo de fato a fizera se acalmar, mas ao mesmo tempo a fizera ser levada por sua inconsciência. Adormecera em seus braços e deixou-se ser carregada. A única coisa que sentia era o forte vento acariciar-lhe a face enquanto era envolvida pelos braços protetores de Kaname, e enquanto o mesmo pulava para fora da janela de seus aposentos, mas ainda assim podia saber o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- "_Yuki...*" _- (Neve...*) estendeu-lhe os braços fitanto a **vermelha** neve que caia. Não importava aonde estaria agora... Sabia que estava com seu Senpai, e onde ele estava... De fato não importava. O que realmente importava... Era que estava junto a ele. - _"O mundo está pintado de vermelho... Já não se pode mais voltar... Eu sempre pensei que estive fazendo o melhor que podia." _- A jovem pensara.

- Yuuki, já é o suficiente! Acorde mais uma vez, antes que você seja destruída. - Sendo assim, assim que acabara de escutar as palavras pronunciadas pelos lábios de Kaname, fechara seus orbes... Esperando atenciosamente o que viria a acontecer.

_Vem e salva-me, não vê que estou queimando?_  
_Vem e salva-me.__  
__Só você pode me libertar._  
_Vem e salva-me.__  
__Salva-me... A ti e a mim...__  
__A ti e a mim... A ti e a mim._

Podê sentir os afiados dentes perfurar-lhe o pescoço. De imediato, deixou-se apenas ser guiada por seu Senpai, mesmo que estivesse confusa com tudo o que lhe acontecia no momento.

- _"Tão frio, mas de alguma forma está quente."_ - Fora o que se passara por sua cabeça, mas assim que sentira o quente liquido escorrer por seu alvo pescoço fora que se dera conta da situação que se encontrava. - Kaname... Senpai... - Disse, estava a ponto de lançar-lhe um agudo grito... Mas as mãos que tanto a protegiam foram mais rápidas no processo de tampar-lhe a boca. - _"O que é isso... que o Kaname-Senpai... Cravou em meu pescoço? Nani?*" _(O que?*)

Seu corpo possuía certa reação em relações aos afiados dentes de seu senpai, e então deixou-se novamente a adormecer nos braços de seu amado _vampiro_...

_As paredes estão ficando mais próximas.__  
__Os meus sentidos desvanecem-se.__  
__Sou assombrado pela sua sombra.__  
__Eu chego para sentir tua fé...__  
__Você não está aqui, Esta aqui?_

_Vem e salva-me... Salva-me..._

- Yuuki, não importa o quê... Você é a única... - O jovem kuran sussurrou.

Acariciou-lhe seu delicado rosto limpando as poucas lágrimas presentes em sua pele. E assim que o fizera, levou sua mão em direção a sua boca mordendo seu pulso calmamente, deixando agora que seu sangue escorresse pela sua pele pálida. Sugou o liquído de seu pulso e sem pensar muito no que viria a seguir, segurou a garota adormecida em seus braços e colou seus lábios aos dela... O doce e ao mesmo tempo sangrento beijo acontecera... Em meio aos lábios colados um filete de sangue deslizava suavemente sobre o rosto da jovem.

_Vem e salva-me, não vê que estou queimando?__  
__Vem e salva-me.__  
__só você pode me libertar...__  
__Vem e salva-me, Salva-me...__  
__A ti e a mim... A ti e a mim._

O doce sangue dominou-lhe a boca, fazendo-a despertar debatendo-se na intenção de escapar.

-_ "Esse aroma. O sangue do Kaname-Senpai..." _- E sem escapatória, engoliu o doce sangue de seu Senpai... Transformando-a agora em uma... _Jovem Vampira._

- Você acordou... Yuuki? - Escutou seu Senpai lhe perguntar. E em um movimento rápido, o sangue ao qual escorria pelo seu queixo fora limpo pelas grandes mãos de Kaname.

Fitou o belíssimo rosto do vampiro a sua frente e não conteve-se em acariciar a face do mesmo. Com o gesto... Ele lhe sorriu, dando-lhe o sorriso mais belo que já vira.

_Salva-me a ti e a mim...__  
__Liberta-me... Salva-me._

Aquele sofrimento acabara... Ele realmente estava disposto a protegê-la... de _tudo, _mesmo que tivesse que transformá-la... _Em uma vampira! _

OoOoOo

É... eu avisei que ela ficaria confusa .-. HAUHSUAHSUAHSUAS. O spoiler foi tirado do episodio 7 de vampire Knight guilty, quem viu o episodio provavelmente não vai achar estranha a songfic... bem eu já estou dizendo qual foi o episodio, no caso de alguém vir a perguntar (: mais eu acho que vocês devem se lembrar quando a yuuki se transformou novamente em vampira ^^' Só apenas não citei as partes que o Zero aparece em algumas cenas citadas na songfic (: como é uma song de kaname e Yuuki achei digno deixar apenas com as cenas de ambos :D por isso o Zero não apareceu .-. Confesso que não gosto do casal Kaname e Yuuki :/ mas desta vez eu tive que fazer uma song deles .-. Achei que esse spoiler combinaria com a tradução da musica, por isso tive que fazer com este casal .-. Me desculpem aos adoradores do kaname ;-; mais eu prefiro mil vezes o meu Zero *-* (devo ter atração por caras de anime que tem cabelos prateados :S não é possível :S HAUSHAUHSUAHSUAH) Como eu já havia dito, dei esta songfic de presente para a minha xará *-* e agradeço a ela também por ter betado a song x.x HAUSHAUSHAUHSUAS. Obg meu amor *-* espero que você goste desta minha tentativa inútil de fazer uma songfic x.x HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAS. –euri. :D enfim, vou ficando por aqui. Duvidas e sugestões... onegai, não deixem de mandar reviews (: E eu espero realmente que esta songfic seja do agrado de todos *-* Kissus minna-san :*

APERTA**GO** :D


End file.
